Somewhere along the way
by djjade89
Summary: Summary: Echizen Ryoma never knew that something bad would happen that had made her change. Somewhat traumatized for what had happened to her, the family decided to leave for Japan. In a new country, new hope is seen. Can they bring her back? Even when the past is coming to haunt her back? And maybe, love?


**a/n: hey, another story once again for you guys! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

 **Warning/s: female ryoma. Ooc-ness?**

* * *

Summary: Echizen Ryoma never knew that something bad would happen that had made her change. Somewhat traumatized for what had happened to her, the family decided to leave for Japan. In a new country, new hope is seen. Can they bring her back? Even when the past is coming to haunt her back? And maybe, love?

Prologue

* * *

" _Game and match, Echizen Ryoma, seven games to five." As the announcement had been made and finished, shouts and applauses filled the air, as they all looked back at the two people who made this possible. The guy on the other side just sighed and went to meet his opponent at the net, reaching out a hand. A sad smile made its way to his face._

" _Nice game, though I lost." He said and the person, his opponent just looked at him and nodded, acknowledging him, before going to the changing rooms._

" _Chibisuke!" the person inside immediately cringed at the loud volume called a shout by his so-called brother. "That was a great game out there!"_

 _He glared at him, as the guy who shouted a while ago went and glomp him. Another guy came in followed by a woman and another guy who seemed to be the same age as the person being glomped._

 _The older guy, their father, went to them and laughed, immediately making Ryoga, the older brother, release Ryoma from the deep hug._

" _Yeah, bishoujo. Ryoga is right." Laughing, as he agreed to what his older child said. He slapped his back, immediately knocking out the air out of him. He twitched madly as he glared at them, making them cower and go at least five feet away from him. The other two remaining occupant of the room looked at the scene amused. Seeing that the scene is getting out of hand, she stepped in._

" _Now, now. Why don't we let our dear Ryoma finish packing up her things alright?" the said girl sighed._

 _She immediately removed her cap, revealing to them the bunned hair of her. She also removed her ponytail to reveal her long hair, flowing freely from her back._

 _Yes, Ryoma Echizen is a girl. Misunderstanding is really common._

 _~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~_

 _Fixing up her things, she grabbed it and looked at all of them._

" _So, let's go?" she asked all of them. They just nodded and one by one, they left the building._

 _They kept on walking stealthily, wanting to avoid the different reporters that wouls stand in their way. Luckily, they haven't even encountered at least one. Suddenly, Ryoma stopped. Kevin, who was just a few steps in front of her, stopped as well, looking back confused at her, who suddenly stopped._

" _Ryoma, what's wrong?" he suddenly asked. Ryoma, after rummaging in through her bag, looked at him._

" _Nothing. Just left something. I just need to go and get it." She gave him her bags, as he mumbled incoherent words. She just mentally rolled her eyes._

" _Hey, don't you want me to accompany you?" he asked. She shook her head._

" _Nah, I'll be back quickly. Just tell mom and the others that, okay?" he nodded. "I won't be long."_

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break ~*~*~**

* * *

She looked around, a bored expression on her face. There were a lot of people around, and was about to just stay on the corner until before she was her brother holding their things. She sighed and went to him.

"Japan sure is a nice place, ne Chibisuke?" he grinned at her. She was about to open her mouth but had closed it again, as she stayed quiet, nodding instead. Ryoga saw this and almost immediately his grin turned into a frown. He suddenly looked around.

"Now, where could Oyaji be?" he said as he looked around, quite annoyed. Suddenly, he felt a soft tug on his shirt and saw her sister pointing at someone. He then saw him there, a little further away, their father talking to someone.

"So, let's go to him then?" she just nodded as she grabbed some of the bags.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break ~*~*~**

* * *

" _Why don't we got to Japan? It's going to give the children a new change of environment. It would be a great thing for them, don't you agree?" Surprisingly, it was Nanjiroh who had said this. He then looked around, seeing the nods of agreements from the other occupants of the room._

" _Yes, that would be great. At least, in Japan, we can start anew." Ryoga said. Kevin, who had been listening, looked at them._

" _Yeah, it's better. They would agree, after all they've heard of what had happened to her. They gave their support." Several nods at him, understanding what he had just said._

" _Then I guess that's it." The only girl there at the moment said. "You guys shall accompany Ryoma first as I stay here with Kevin. Once the petition's done, we'll be coming." Several nods about it._

 _Silence…_

" _But, what about her education? We're graduating in a few weeks!" Rinko answered for them._

" _I talked to your principal about it and he agreed. Ryoma's going to take her last exams tomorrow." Kevin nodded._

 _Then silence once again._

" _So…" Kevin started. "How about the paparazzi then?" all looked at each other._

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break ~*~*~**

* * *

"Ah, Nanako-san." Ryoga greeted as both of them saw a glimpse of their father and Nanako, their cousin. Nanako smiled and looked at both of them.

"Then, shall we go? Our trip is going to be long, anyway." As they walk, Ryoma couldn't help but hear a conversation not far from where they are.

"So, did you hear? The prince of tennis is going MIA in the pro circuits." A young man, she noted, who seem to be a bit older than her said to his companion.

"I know. A bummer, might I say. Wish I could see him in person." Now this made Ryoma amused, it was really clear that she was a girl though she tended to place her hair inside under her cap. So they might as well thought her of that. Oh well, she shrugged. But a frown marred her face.

' _Tennis, huh?'_ she thought, as she entered the taxi they had hired.

~*~*~line break~*~*~

It was quite a long trip, and Ryoma intended to look at the sceneries they had passed by, as her father and brother were currently sleeping. Nanako turned to her, a smile on her face.

"So, Ryoma-chan, how is Japan so far?" she blinked a bit.

' _it sure is nice. Quite different from America but at the same time somewhat similar. I really like it here.'_ She gestured to her.

Nanako smiled and nodded, completely happy that she felt that way. That would mean that she wouldn't be hard up in coping to her new surroundings.

They talked for a while before she yawned. Nanako giggled.

"Just take a rest now, Ryoma-chan. It's still a long way to go after all." She nodded. With a last yawn, she let sleep overtake her.

"It must be hard for the young girl to communicate, huh?" Nanako looked at the old driver and smiled sadly, nodding.

"Yeah, after all, she wasn't always like this until a year ago…" she was thankful that the old driver just nodded in understanding, not even bothering to ask any further. She looked at her side, seeing the sleeping girl.

 _'Ryoma-chan…'_

* * *

 **~*~*~line break~*~*~**

* * *

 _Reporters, from different publishing industries and networks, cameras lined up and recording the scene, as they all surrounded the small place where a rare tennis pro would be giving out a sudden announcement._

 _A week before, all of them were sent a notice of the young prodigy asking for a press conference at this place. Reporters, wanted to know of the sudden news, were patiently waiting for this day, wanting to know what would happen._

' _He hadn't shown up for a almost a year already, what could have happened?'_

' _could it be that he's injured himself?'_

' _or maybe he was seeing someone?'_

' _hey, I heard some rumors circulating that the prince of tennis had gone missing just after winning the tournament almost a year ago.'_

 _Countless of rumors, talks, were passed on until a man emerged from the back room. Flashes and cameras were ready to film this all, not wanting to miss anything._

' _hey, isn't that Samurai Nanjiroh?'_

' _yeah, you're right! What's he doing here?'_

' _where's the prince of tennis?'_

 _Nanjiroh stood there proudly, and the buzzing continued as a lot of questions were given, either directly or indirectly, to him. Suddenly, he coughed, making them all focus on him solely, anticipating what he was about to say._

" _Due to some unforeseen circumstances, the prince of tennis, cannot come. Instead, I will tell you." There was a short pause that leave them hanging. Nanjiroh sighed. " Echizen Ryoma would be indefinitely leaving the tennis pro circuit as of today. Thank you very much for your time." He immediately stood up and left, not bothered by the constant flashes towards him and the questions directed to him. Closing the door, he let out a long sigh. He raked his hands towards his long hair, making it messier than usual._

 _Before leaving the country, he thought of changing a bit. He raked his hands towards his hair once again in irritation._

 _He really needed to cut his hair. And now, is the good time to do it._

* * *

 **~*~*~ end of prologue~*~*~**

* * *

 **a/n: thank you for reading this story guys! Read and review!**


End file.
